1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to data processing systems, and more specifically, to data processing systems having debug control.
2. Related Art
As data processing systems grow in size and complexity, debugging becomes more challenging. For example, the overhead required for debug breakpoint or watchpoint logic is large, and cannot support a sufficient number of unique instructions and data breakpoints. Currently, breakpoints or watchpoints are implemented with control registers using, for example, base and mask address registers or upper/lower range registers and associated comparisons. The number of unique programmable regions or addresses are limited by the number of registers and increasing this number increases both size and cost of the integrated circuits. Therefore, a need exists for an improved mechanism for implementing breakpoints and watchpoints in a data processing system.